Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Just a series of one shots and drabbles that are based on what I think will happen and/or want to see happen in season 6. Chapter 3 is theory about the Stydia "I didn't say it back" scene in the finale, and Chapter 4 is based on the sneak peek for 6x10. Feelings ahead.
1. Remember

**Summary: This story will just be a series of one shots based on season 6. Mostly they are things I think will happen or things I want to see happen. Parts may be based things we've seen in trailers or BTS videos and pictures for right now. It will probably be mostly about Stydia, but I guess we'll see what happens. Once the season starts , the one shots may be my way of processing the episode. Either way, at the beginning of each chapter I'll explain a little about it. As of right now, I have no plans to connect these chapters together.**

* * *

 **A/N: So this one shot is extremely short. Pandora played "The Lonely" by Christina Perri (One of my favorite songs by her), and what I really wanted to do was make a video for it, but since I'll need to wait for actual clips that haven't aired yet (and pray there are some good ones) I decided to write about it instead.**

Lonely.

That's how Lydia feels.

She doesn't know why. She has friends... Malia...Scott. Even those dorky sophomores.

But something is missing... and it feels like a _big_ something.

She woke up today feeling this way. It feels like there is something there at the edge of her mind scratching and clawing trying to get through. It's saying "Remember. Remember."

"Remember... remember." She mumbles to herself.

"What?" Scott asks, hearing her voice, but not understanding the words.

"Something's wrong." She tells him. Suddenly, a flash of the parking lot enters her mind. She bolts from the lunch table they're sitting at. Scott and Malia quickly get up to chase after her.

She runs all the way to the parking lot. There's something here. She knows it... but all that's there is a blue jeep.

Is that supposed to mean something to her?

"Lydia, what's going on?" Malia asks.

"Something's missing." She tells her. "It's like... It's like... I can't breathe." She feels herself begin to hyperventilate and tears fill her eyes. Panic was setting in. She's never had a panic attack before. She falls to her knees as she tries to catch her breath.

Malia reaches her hand out, but Scott stops her. "Don't touch her."

Suddenly, Lydia is sobbing. "He's gone." She cries.

"Who's gone, Lydia?" Scott asks her as he bends down in front of her. "Who?"

Lydia looks up at him and shakes her head. "I can't remember. I promised I wouldn't forget, but now I can't remember."


	2. It's Happening

**A/N: So, I got this idea after the new Stydia clip got leaked. If you have not seen it yet, SPOILERS are ahead.**

 **I began to wonder where Stiles was running off to and what was running through his head during the scene, and came up with this.**

 **THIS IS YOUR LAST SPOILER WARNING!**

* * *

"Alright," Lydia said getting up from her seat at the table. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

Stiles was still standing and bumped her arm with his as she passed. "Bye." He told her, as they smiled at each other, then took her spot next to Scott.

Stiles let out a sigh and Scott looked up at his best friend and back at the banshee who was still walking away.

"Okay, so what's happening there?"

Stiles looked up, confused, then looked around. "What's happening where?"

"There!" The alpha pointed toward the strawberry blonde. "You and Lydia."

Stiles laughed. "Nothing's happening."

Scott groaned. "Yeah...that's kind of my point."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't you doing anything? The plan _is_ still in motion, yes?"

Stiles looked around suspiciously. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Well, you made this plan when you were 8 and you're 18. The ten years is up, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, remember when I said the ten-year plan may have to stretch to 15?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "So you're going to wait five years for something you could have now?"

"No, it's just I- wait..." He stopped and gave Scott a look. "What do you mean something I could have now?"

Scott sighed, "I mean, remember when I first got bitten and you asked if I could tell if Lydia was attracted to you?"

"Yeah, then you made out with her."

"That's beside the point." Scott took a deep breath and made a motion with his head.

"What? What are you saying?"

Scott let out a defeated sigh. "I'm saying that the ten-year plan to make her fall in love with you... I'm pretty sure it worked."

Stiles sat in stunned silence for a moment. "You're kidding."

"No, which is why I'm telling you that you should make a move, because I'm pretty sure she'd go for it. You're both trying to act like there are no romantic feelings there, but it's kind of obvious. To everyone but you guys."

Stiles sat thinking for another moment. "What if she doesn't go for it? What if you're wrong? What if there's an opportunity and I'm scared shitless over what she may think?"

Scott shrugged. "Do it anyway. You'll never know unless you do. Otherwise you're both just sitting around waiting for the other make the first move, and that'll get you nowhere."

* * *

Lydia had just said exactly the right thing to make a break in the case.

"Lydia, you're so smart I could kiss you!" Stiles blurted before realizing what he'd said.

"Do not kiss me." She told him, an unreadable expression on her face. It wasn't disgust, so that was a plus. It was sort of a mixture between fear and desire.

"I'm not gonna..." He began as a knee jerk reaction. _I'm not really going to kiss you. It was a joke._ Then he heard Scott's voice in his head. "Not..." It was now or never. He summoned all of the courage he could muster and quickly kissed her cheek. "Did it anyway!" he yelled as he ran away.

He felt like he was on cloud 9. He was running toward the lacrosse field and caught up with Scott in the tunnel.

"Scott!" he yelled and the alpha turned around.

"I did it! I made a move! I kissed Lydia! Well...I mean.. I kissed her cheek, but I did something and she didn't slap me, although I ran away as soon as I did it. Oh God! Should I have stayed? Did I royally screw things up by running away? I was just so excited. Oh!" He mentally slapped himself. "I was supposed to tell you something that Lydia figured out. I-'

"I'm sorry." Scott interrupted. "Do I know you?"

Stiles laughed nervously. "I know, you'd think I'd had a like a shit ton of adderall, but I haven't I just-" Stiles finally registered the look of pure confusion on Scott's face. "Scott? It's me... Stiles. Your best friend?"

Scott shook his head slightly. "I think you're confused. Let me take you to somebody who can help." Scott reach for Stiles, but Stiles jerked away and stumbled backward against the wall.

This wasn't happening. This was his worst nightmare come true. He looked toward the lacrosse field, just over Scott's shoulder, and saw a man in a trench coat on a horse. There was a flash of green light and he was gone.

"It's happening." he mumbled. "It's happening to me."


	3. I Never Said it Back

**A/N: So this chapter is inspired by the promos for next week. I'm so excited!**

 **This is just one of the many ways, I can see that scene playing out.**

* * *

Lydia came back to Malia. "I got the-"

"You just missed Stiles."

Lydia froze. "He's here?" She felt her stomach do flips.

"He just went to the locker room." Malia said, and Lydia found her feet suddenly moving in that direction.

She walked into the room and stared at him for a long time, praying that this wasn't all a dream. She opened her mouth to say "Stiles?" But that wasn't what came out.

* * *

Stiles was on a high. He'd been reunited with his friends again after what felt like forever and living with the fear he never would. He'd seen Scott in the hospital and knocked out that creepy teacher guy. (Stiles was sure he would have figured _that_ out weeks ago.) The hug that Scott gave him was the best hug he'd received in a long time.

Scott sent Stiles to the school to meet up with the girls. He saw Malia, who was happy to see him, but they didn't have time for a long reunion.

"I'm going to grab something from the locker room." Stiles told her, which was where he was now.

The one person he hadn't seen yet was the one he wanted to see most and that was-

"I didn't say it back."

Lydia.

Stiles looked up abruptly. Several emotions passed through him. He was happy to see her, he was confused by what she was saying, and to be honest, she'd sort of startled him.

"Lydia!" He said with a smile, then wrinkled his forehead. "What?"

"You told me you loved me and I didn't say it back." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Stiles shook his head slowly. "I didn't say it to hear it back. I said it so you'd know."

She nodded. "And you deserve to know too."

Stiles was pretty sure he'd ruptured an aneurysm in his brain at that moment.

"Wh-wh-what?" He stuttered, in shock.

Lydia looked around. "You know…this is actually fitting." She walked slowly over to the spot that one year ago, they sat and stared into each other's eyes. The moment everything changed.

Stiles was frozen in place.

"We were trying to remember you fully. Remember every little thing." She began to tell him. "That's when I realized that this is where it happened."

"Where what happened?" He wasn't sure if he was asking because he needed to hear her say it or because his brain still wasn't fully processing what was happening.

"When I kissed you..." She began.

 _You held your breath._ He heard her say in the back of his mind.

"I held my breath." He whispered.

"I held mine too."

He didn't know how to respond to that statement. He knew what he wanted it to mean, but then the nagging part of his brain kept telling him he was over-thinking it. There was no way that this whole time she'd felt the same way.

He cleared his throat, "We should finish-"

"I love you too." He felt his heart leap in his chest. His mind was moving at a mile a minute. She loves you! Lydia loves you. Lydia. Freaking. Martin. Loves. _You_. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but all of a sudden, he realized he hadn't moved as inch. He was still standing there.

"Stiles?" She questioned.

"What did you say?" He finally asked, as a small smirk played at the corner of his lips.

Lydia smiled slowly and walked toward him, grabbing his hands in hers. "I said… I love you."

That was all of the encouragement he needed. He quickly swooped his head down and captured her lips with his. Their hands let go, as his went to her lower back, and hers went around his neck, both in an effort to pull the other one closer.

"Alright guys I'm-" They heard Scott's voice and they pulled away and looked at the alpha with the goofy smile on his face. "I uh… I _really really_ hate to break this up, but we've got a Nazi werewolf trying to take over Beacon Hills, so…"

"Right." Stiles nodded, and looked back at Lydia who had a slight flush to her cheeks.

"I'm just gonna…" She pointed to the door and walked out of the room, not making eye contact with Scott, but not hiding the deliriously happy smile on her face.

Scott looked at Stiles as the human walked toward him and the door. The alpha smiled and held his fist out. "Ten year plan?"

"Ten year plan." Stiles nodded and bumped Scott's fist his with his. "Come on," Stiles said as Scott slapped him on the back. "Let's go kick some Nazi werewolf ass."


	4. When I Kissed You

**A/N: So I saw the Sneak Peek for the finale and I had a lot of feelings afterward.**

 **SPOILERS FOR FINALE. If you want to know nothing going into the episode, stop reading now.**

 **So I know Stiles wasn't going to come through the rift. (Like I wrote in the last update, I'm pretty sure the Sciles reunion is at the hospital) I assumed it was because somebody else was standing in the light. But then they released the sneak peek and it looks like it's actually Stiles and he's almost there and I was like "OMG it's happening" then it looks like the rift just closes. And somehow that made it worse. He was SO CLOSE and I can just imagine how devastated Lydia must be afterward. It made me feel things and I felt like sobbing. Then somebody pointed out that over Stiles's shoulder you can see the sheriff, which means that they were probably talking before Stiles started running, and I needed to write things down… so this is kind of how I think that scene will go.**

 **Also, I wrote this with the theory that Mr. Douglas and the people he sent to the other side went somewhere different. (Because, if Douglas showed up with everybody else, I feel like Stiles wouldn't have said that "bad guy" line...unless you know...he was just being a smart ass, because that's the Stiles we know and love).**

 **I'm also curious to see if maybe he does make it out, but for some reason he doesn't come through the tunnel. Maybe that's when the two worlds merge? I guess we'll find out on Tuesday. I don't know if I'll survive after that. *Sigh***

* * *

Stiles sat against the wall of that God-forsaken train station. Time ran together. It felt like he'd been there for years, and at the same time it felt like only minutes. The Ghost riders began running through again and he stood and pushed himself as close to the wall as he could. In a flash the riders were gone and their victims were left on the ground. Every time they dropped off new people, Stiles quickly scanned the crowd to see if he knew anyone. Sometimes praying he did because then he wouldn't be alone, other times praying that he didn't because he wouldn't wish this non-existence on anybody.

This time, a dark-skinned boy caught his eye.

"Mason?"

He saw the boy look up and look around, searching for the person that called his name.

"Mason!" Stiles called again. Mason finally made eye contact and a look of recognition passed over his face.

"Stiles! Have you seen Corey?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. He was taken?"

Mason nodded.

"Mason! Stiles!" the two boys turned around and saw Hayden.

"Hayden!" Stiles said as a combination of relief and anxiety flooded through him. "Who else has been taken?"

"I don't know. They took me right after they took Mason. I think Liam got away though."

Stiles heard a groan, from behind him. He recognized that groan. That groan made him let out a groan of his own as he turned and saw Peter.

"Really? They got you _again_?"

Peter growled. "In my defense…they only got me because I was acting as a distraction to save my daughter."

"Huh…" Stiles said thoughtfully.

"Also…I don't say this often. But you were right."

"About what?"

"They remembered you. Your friends."

Stiles nodded. "I know…I…I talked to them...I don't know how th-"

"The jeep." Hayden told him quickly. Stiles whipped his head back to the girl. "They heard you in the jeep."

Stiles thought about that for a moment, then turned to look at Peter. "You took my keys." A small smile formed on Stiles's face. Peter, just made a face. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea about him being a good guy.

"You grew on me." Peter stated. "Plus…apparently you're the guy who makes the plans. Which, I hope that's true, because the last plan they had was for Scott to get captured so he could bite you and the two of you could go back through the rift."

"What?! That's a terrible plan!"

Peter shrugged. "We agree on something."

The ghost riders ran through again and the group moved against the wall.

"Dad?" Stiles mumbled when the riders cleared the room. The sheriff stood up and brushed his pants off and turned to see his son.

"Stiles!" The two ran toward each other and his dad hugged him tighter than Stiles thought he possibly could.

When he pulled away from his dad he realized that both of them were crying. Stiles quickly wiped his eyes. "Please…please tell me their plan isn't still to get caught so that Scott can bite me."

"That was a plan?!" The sheriff asked and shook his head. "No. There's another plan. Liam and I were the distractions, so I really hope it works, because now it's just Liam and Theo-"

"Whoa whoa whoa… _Theo_? You're kidding me, right?"

"It was Liam's idea." Mason said from behind Stiles. The older boy had forgotten they were still there. He was just so happy to see his dad.

"I'm going to strangle that kid when I see him."

"Son, I'm…" Noah began again. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you."

Stiles shook his head. "It's fine, Dad. I knew you would. I knew everyone would."

"Lydia didn't."

Stiles turned to look at Hayden.

"She's right." The sheriff nodded. "I mean, as much as Claudia tried to stop he-"

"Wait." Stiles stopped his dad. "Claudia? As in _Mom_?"

The older man's eyes softened. "She wasn't your mom. She was…something else. Lydia thinks I was trying to fill a void by replacing you with her. She tried so hard to convince us and I-"

 _"Stiles?"_

Stiles looked up and looked around. "Lydia?" He mumbled under his breath. He turned back to his dad. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I swear, I just heard her."

"Who?" Mason asked.

"Lydia."

 _"That's when it happened."_ There it was again.

"They're trying to open the rift, Stiles!" The Sheriff told him. "If you can hear them, go!"

 _"That's when it all changed."_ Her voice, almost ethereal rang through the train station, but nobody else seemed to notice.

Stiles was still not moving. Noah finally grabbed his son by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake. "Go! You guys can figure it out together! Go!"

Suddenly his feet were moving. He was running, and jumping off of the platform.

 _"When I kissed you…"_ Lydia's voice was there again. The rift opened up and he tried to move toward it, but some force was pushing him back. _"When I kissed you…"_ Her voice repeated. His heart and stomach were doing flips. _"When I kissed you!"_ Her voice sounded desperate. _"Stiles, don't stop! Keep going!"_ He paused for a moment. He saw what happened when a human tried to go through the rift. But then again, Lydia seemed to have faith it would work, and so did his dad. _"I can see you, Stiles. Don't stop!"_ So, he mustered up every bit of strength he could and ran forward. Toward the rift. Toward that light at the end of the tunnel (both figuratively and literally). Toward hope. Toward the voice of the girl he'd loved since the 3rd grade. The one who was talking about that one kiss they shared a year ago. The one that made him hold his breath.

The light was suddenly gone, and with it the force trying to keep him away. He was running so hard, when there was no longer any force keeping him back, he tripped forward, stumbling over himself and rolling a few times. He landed on his back, looking up at the ceiling. That familiar ceiling he'd be staring at the past...well however long he'd been there.

"It didn't work." He whispered to himself as he felt his bottom lip begin to tremble. He allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for a moment. He hadn't cried about being stuck here. He had faith that his friends would figure something out. Suddenly all of his hope was shattered. He finally sat up, making sure his eyes were dry and walked back slowly to where his dad and friends were waiting on him. He didn't know what to tell them. If he hadn't hesitated he'd be with Scott and Lydia. He'd be getting everyone out of there. When he walked back in to the waiting area, the first face he saw, was the last face he wanted to see. Stiles's body filled with anger he walked purposefully over to Theo.

"Stiles, wait!" Theo said as Stiles grabbed him by the shirt. "Before you hit me, look." Theo pointed above Stiles's head. Part of him still didn't trust Theo, even with something as small as that, but he saw that his friends were looking there too. Stiles finally turned. Rows and rows of bookshelves stood in front him. He recognized those bookshelves.

"We're in the school." Stiles said in shock.


End file.
